dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune of Luck
When Red starts getting bad luck and Blue starts getting good luck, Red gets jealous and decides to swipe Blue's good luck fortune. Characters *Red *Blue *Rapper *Lord Tourettes *Pink Transcript '-Pending' (at the Golden Lotus Dragon, the four are waiting for their meals, Red is surrounded by 3 girls) 1st Girl: OMG! Where did you get that hat? Red: Let's just say I got this the day I was born. 2nd Girl: Can I put my name on your hat? Red: Go ahead bitch! (hands the girl a marker) Blue: (glares) That lucky dick. Rapper: Your jealous aren't you? Blue: Please! Why would I be jealous? Lord Tourettes: The look on you DICK! Blue: (sigh) Maybe your right. I get all the bad luck while Red gets all the good luck! Ninja: Here is your super yummy chowmein! Great Kung Fu Winner and his 3 boys. Rapper: Oh brother. (after a while everyone looks full but Blue isn't) Lord Tourettes: That was so SHITTY! Hey Blue where's your FUCK? Blue: I didn't get food for 2 hours! Ninja: Hey! Wet noodle fighter! Here is your food! (trips and the hot food falls on Blue) Blue: ARRGH!!! THE FUCK!?! Ninja: Oh I am so sorry wet noodle. Blue: Fuck this I'm going to the bathroom. (a few minutes later Blue comes out of the bathroom and finds some fortune cookies) Blue: (sigh) No luck for me. Rapper: Why say that? Blue: Everytime we come here and get fortune cookies, I always get the bad ones! (Flashback begins) Blue: Alright! Let's see what luck comes my way! (reads fortune cookie slip) What!? Bad Luck is coming your way! Fuuucckkk!!! '' Blue: (narrating) And the second time! ''Blue: What!? You will lose ALL your money and will be given to Red!? '' (Flashback ends) Blue: Ya see!? Bad things will happen again! (rips open cookie and reads slip) Wait what!? GOOD luck is coming your way!? (silent) Rapper: Uh Blue? Blue: (excited) Oh my god!! I got a good luck fortune! Red: Hah! As if any of that was true! (reads his slip) Bad Luck is coming your way?? (laughs) As if! Let's get out of here! (as soon as Red walks out of the resteraunt he slips on a puddle and crashes through a window with his face) Blue: Red! Are you okay? Red: (injured) Hah! Never better! (breaks a tooth) Blue: Hmm. (suddenly a $1,000 dollar note falls on Blue) Oh My God! I just got one thousand dollars! Red: What!? How??? Blue: Well I'm using a few of this money for a bus ride home. (walks away) Rapper: Damn those shards sure cut you good Red. Red: Shut Up. (Blue sees a lottery place and decides to place in his numbers '''2,6.5.98.20.1, 5.') Blue: I'd like to put in my Lottery number. Lottery guy: Of course sir. (Timecard, THE NEXT DAY) Guy on TV: And the winning number is: 2! 6! 5! 98! 20! 1! And...... Blue: (leans to TV) Come on number 5! Guy on TV: The final number is....... 5! Blue: (really excited) HOLY SHIT!!! I JUST WON $1,000,000!!!! (jumps around in excitement) Red: WHAT!?!?!? HOW!? Blue: (slaps Red) So long Red! I'm leaving this shithole! Red: (cries) How is this happening to him!? (sees a slip in Blue's pocket) Hmmmm, so that's how he got such good luck! That good luck fortune! And for once I'm gonna be smart! (laughs) (suddenly it zooms on a huge, blue mansion with many reporters outside) Reporter: So tell me, how lucky is it to have such amazing luck? Blue: Well I have to say IT'S AWESOME! Pink: (runs into the mansion) Hey Blue! Nice mansion you have here! Blue: And here is my most awesome girlfriend in the world, Pink! (pulls her face towards Blue's and he kisses her on the mouth) Pink: (blushes) Wow Blue! You are just so suave! Blue: But for now my gentlemen I have to rest. Pink: Blue, can I move in with you? Please? Blue: Well of course my lovely girl. Pink: Great! (hugs him) I love you Blue. (walks off) I'll be back with my moving gear! (Timecard, THAT NIGHT. Blue is shown sleeping in his bed when it shows Red crashing through the window and starts looking around and finds Blue's good luck fortune) Red: Soon I'LL be back with the good luck! (laughs evily) (The Next morning Blue wakes up when he notices a slip of paper on his head) Blue: What the? (reads note) My bill is $1,000. No matter, I'll pay for it. (Blue walks into his money vault when he notices all his money is gone) Blue: The fuck!? (looks out window) HEY!!! (sees robbers) Robber: So long sucker! (runs off) Blue: How am I gonna pay my bills!? 1 WEEK LATER (Blue is seen back in his apartment with a bored tone on his face while playing Flame War) Blue: I can't believe I lost all my money and my mansion! I even lost my driver's license! Red: Well that's just too bad! (snickers) Blue: Red? Red: (recognises) Nothing! Blue: (suspicious) Red? Did you swipe my fortune? Red: No! Of course not! Blue: Well then how come I suddenly get bad luck and you get good luck? Red: Chinese Resteraunt! Blue: We haven't been there in a week! What did you do!? Red: What are you talking about!? All I did was swipe your good luck fortune! (suddenly realises what he said and puts hands on mouth) Blue: (grabs fortune) Give me back my Fortune! Red: NO! I need it so I can have more sex and get more drunk! (Red & Blue try to take the fortune but they end up ripping it) Blue: (angry) RED!!! Red: You can keep your bad luck forune. (walks off) Blue: Oh no you don't! (rips up his fortune and puts half of it in Red's pocket) Suck on that dick! (walks off) Red: (doesn't notice) Sup ladies? Girl: (slaps Red) Pervert! (walks off) Red: Damn. That always works on ladies. '-Episode Ends-' What do you think about this episode? Terrible (1/5) It was okay, I guess (2/5) Good, but not great (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:June Releases